


things that stay the same

by drellatheblackrose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drellatheblackrose/pseuds/drellatheblackrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Master forgets why he likes being home so much. [Master x Miku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	things that stay the same

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece written to get my muse back for my larger Vocaloid fic. I wanted some more Miku x Master because the world is in desperate need.  
> Sort of inspired by the song "Los Angeles" by The Audition.

"Miku, I do have some office work to do."

"Please, Master! I think this song is going to be a hit."

"Why don't you practice it with someone else? Luka can play the piano for you."

"But, Master, we haven't practiced together in a long time..." Miku trailed off, making sure her voice sounded like it was about to break. She made sure to make her eyes look extra watery, too. She was just pretending to cry, if only because she knew that Master couldn't resist one of his star performers -  _especially_  Miku - crying.

But it was more than that. Miku did want to spend time with him, as they hadn't really spent any time together lately. Well, Master hadn't spent time with any of them recently. He had been flying around the world lately, and if he was home, he was doing some kind of complicated office work that bored Miku, who sometimes sat around with him in his office to keep him company. But recently, he hadn't been acting like the same old Master he usually was. He had requested to be in his office alone in his office, blocking Miku or anyone else's access into the room. And Miku couldn't understand why. He loved spending time with her! Or, well, his performers.

When the brunette man turned around and got one look at her teary eyes and pout, he gave in with a sigh. "Fine."

With a gleeful shout, the teal haired girl gave Master a hug and then ran upstairs to her room. It had been a while since she had sung to Master, and she was excited, so she had to make sure everything was ready.

Master had made his way (slowly) up the stairs, and entered Miku's room to see the girl grinning wildly at him, pointing to the piano that the man had played for her so many times before. He smiled softly in return, rolling his eyes in an affectionate matter. Miku was always wanting to sing, and no matter what he did, he couldn't resist someone wanting to sing for him. It wasn't in his nature.

Taking a seat and picking up the small keyboard, Miku held up some sheet music for him to read off of. It seemed that she already knew all the words - but then, she was Miku, and Master wasn't surprised at all. If it was his nature to listen to music, then it was hers to always be learning, eager to sing and dance and perform. It was why she really was his star performer, after all.

When she opened her mouth to sing the opening words, Master let out the biggest, genuine smile he had smiled in a long time. Being home had made him rather exhausted lately, but hearing her sing made him realize just how good it felt to be home. But then again, Miku has always been one of his favorite reasons for being home.


End file.
